Walking Dead Is Strange
by JemmaArcadia
Summary: Hey, This story carries on from the save Chloe ending of LIS but with a twist. What if time travel powers and crazy weather patterns are not the only strange anomalies in Arcadia Bay?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N_

 _Hi guys,_

 _This is my first LIS fic that I have published. Without giving too much away, this is going to be a Walking Dead and Life Is Strange crossover of sorts. All criticism is welcome, but i hope you enjoy the story :)_

December 2013 – Arcadia Bay Oregon

Chloe Price POV

It's been two months now since all that crazy shit went down during that fateful week in October. It still surprises me that Max and I ended up coming away from it unscathed. I'm still not sure about all the details, except Super Max managed to somehow stop the tornado in its tracks before I got the chance to bite the proverbial bullet. I'm not sure if I'll ever fully understand what happened out there but Max won't talk about it. Like she literally just shuts down and crumbles when i bring it up, so I've just managed to accept that there are some things I will never fully understand about the mystery of Max Caulfield.

Don't get me wrong, I was more than ready to die for my mom and all of Arcadia Bay. Hell it would be the only selfless thing I've ever done in my useless piece of shit life but Max saved me. She saved us all and nobody will ever know but me.

It was the start of November when I finally plucked up the courage to finally ask Max out on our first date. Although if you ask me, we should have already been well into the dating stage of our relationship before that but well, I wanted to make it official.

It wasn't as if Max was used to the dating side of life so I thought if I asked her out it would make my intentions crystal clear to her. Christ, a blind man could see how I felt about her.

Anyway, I definitely hit it out of the park on our first date.

I took her to that drive-in that Waldo or whatever his name is, had been trying to drag her to for ages. Followed by some take out from Two Whales (prepared by mother dearest of course), which we then took out to the tree house we spent so much time in as kids.

The look on Max's face was priceless (pun intended) when she realized where we were.

We had been so busy with all the madness in October that we hadn't even thought of coming here before. I'm glad I kept it to myself until now though because the look in her eyes when she laid her eyes on our childhood sanctuary was enough to make me want to kiss her right then and there.

Not that I hadn't thought about kissing her before that. Of course I had!

After the kiss we shared at the lighthouse, it was pretty much all I could think about when I was near her. Constantly wanting to hold her and make her feel loved like she deserved but at the same time not wanting to cross that invisible barrier that had developed between us.

I had managed to control my hormones around her, up until now that is. I just couldn't do it anymore. I loved her so damn much it hurt. I needed her to know it even if it would break us.

I hopped out of the truck and ran around to open the passenger door for her, because I'm chivalrous and all that shit.

Taking my hand in hers she moved to the base of the tree, absolutely entranced by the sight in front of her. Little did she know, the only sight I was interested in, was the way the lights reflected in her eyes when she smiled up at me.

"Chloe this is just amazing, it must have taken ages to organize this."

She was greeted by the ambient glowing lanterns i had placed all around the trunk of the tree and reaching up to the lower hanging branches of the tree.

"Hey, it was nothing. I had some help from step- David, to hook the lights up to an old battery so they could go out at any minute. Hopefully not though"

Giving her a playful smirk, I pulled her towards the base of the tree and gave her a leg up so she could reach the ladder. I always had to do that when we were younger, it seems like she hasn't grown much since then.

After that the rest is pretty much history.

We shared our technically third (but felt like first) magical kiss and we've been inseparable since. That is until now. A few weeks after our first of many dates.

Max is on a field trip to the Grand Canyon with her photography class for the next four days.

This has been the first time I have actually felt really alone since before she came back into my life.

I did the clingy girlfriend thing and begged her not to go of course because I'm selfish like that. But I gave in eventually because I didn't want to spend any time pretending to huff with her when we could be spending time on much more intimate activities.

So this is where I'm at now, sitting in the Two Whales after leaving Max off at Blackwell to embark on her fascinating trip to the see a massive crack in the ground. I'm still not impressed to say least.

A plate of eggs with extra bacon gets slapped down on the table in front of me.

"Chloe now don't tell me that you're going to be moping round here making the place look untidy, just because Max isn't here to keep you entertained"

"Mom, I can't help it! I'm mentally listing all the things I can do to pass the time until Max is home again and I have literally just left her off thirty minutes ago"

Joyce's face softened.

"I know you're gonna miss her darlin' but there's plenty of constructive things you could be doing to keep your mind off things, like make yourself useful and help David with that old muscle car of his or even take a shift here at the diner"

"Mom, are you offering me a job? Right now? Like here at the diner?"

I gestured around myself; I couldn't really see myself in a place like this. I don't think I could rock an apron like my mom.

"Well hon, we're a bit short staffed since Valerie left and I know you could use the cash, it's up to you but the offer is there. Since you spend most of your time here anyway at least we should pay you to be here. Think of all the nice places you could afford to take Max with all that extra cash"

"Well when you put it like that. I'll think about it mom, it would keep me occupied if nothing else. Maybe I could help David as well, maybe build some bridges between us"

My mom beamed at me, I don't think I've seen her happy like that in ages. Maybe it was just because I didn't call David step dick.

The ring of the diner doorbell made Joyce turn on her heels before she could reply, greeting the new customer with as much zest as she can muster.

I haven't seen the man before. Obviously a trucker from his flannel shirt and dirty old cap he is wearing.

I get stuck into my breakfast and am about two pieces of bacon down when I hear Joyce raising her voice in alarm to the trucker.

"Sir, are you all right? Do you need a doctor?"

Joyce approached the man from the side as if to aide him. He looked like he was going to collapse from the stool. Just as Joyce reached his side, he sat up straight and pushed her back.

"I don't need your help woman, just make my damn food, I'm starving here"

This really got my riled up. I jumped up from the booth, nearly knocking over my coffee.

"Hey, asshole, that's no way to talk to her, there's no need to be hella rude, she's just trying to help!"

The guy turned round on his stool and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under. I stared right back at him, mostly because I was afraid if I broke eye contact he would see it as a weakness and perhaps take a stand against me, like any predator would.

Thankfully he ignored me and turned back towards the counter. My mom shooting me an apologetic glance. On closer inspection of the trucker, I could see that he definitely looked like he needed a doctor, like right now. I could over hear him rambling on to no one in particular about trying to get out of there as quick as he could and maybe that someone was badly hurt. I don't know, I can't make it all out. He seems disturbed though.

He starts coughing and spluttering all over the counter as he falls from the stool and then all of a sudden his body starts convulsing like he's having a seizure. Blood starts gushing out of his nose and mouth, it reminds me of Max's nose bleeds but times ten.

My mom makes it to his side this time, as I get up to help as well.

But before I can get to him, he's grabbed my mom's arm and is pulling her towards him, with a ferocious strength I didn't think he could possess.

I see my mom curl her arm in towards herself, holding her arm as if wounded. I can see a trickle of blood leaking slowly from her wrist. Holy shit he bit her!

I can feel the fury building up inside of me like I'm about to explode, seeing red for the first time in months since Max came back in my life. Nobody hurts my mom!

I run over and kick him as hard as i can with my steel toe capped boots, on the cheek, and I don't care how much damage it causes. I just need to get him away from my mom. He falls back onto the diner floor and when I see his face, it no longer seems human. It's as if he has rabies, eyes wide open and bloodshot. His face contorted, covered in so much blood, I can't tell were his ends and my moms begins.

I kick him again, this time harder. I push Joyce to the back door whilst grabbing a cloth to cover her arm. I can't see how deep the bite is but I know it's bleeding more than it should be, for a non critical flesh wound.

"Shit, mom are you ok? We need to get you to a hospital, fuck that guy."

Joyce looks very weak, like she's about to pass out. I slide my arm underneath her as I try to drag her to my truck. Shes heavier than i expected and I'm not sure i can make it without sagging under her weight. Hoping the trucker doesn't make his way outside.

"Mom? Mom! You have to try and walk ok? I can't carry you by myself"

"I'm sorry Chloe I think I'm gonna…"

Joyce fainted.

I used all my strength to haul her dead weight to my truck at the other side of the parking lot. I could hear sirens in the distance. Strange, nobody else would have seen what happened so why was there an ambulance coming?

Out of nowhere I can see a bus roaring out of control, heading down the hill way faster than it should have been, just a little while ahead. It crashes head on into a set of traffic signals, sending sparks and lights everywhere. People are running around screaming even though the crash looks worse than it probably was.

That's when i saw it.

They were running away from more infected people like the trucker. There were at least three figures staggering about attacking the people fleeing from the bus.

I reach the truck and use all my strength to try and hoist my mom into the passenger side. Starting up the truck, I catch a glimpse in the rear view mirror of a woman being pinned to the ground by a few of the infected people. They're not normal, leering over here with demonic expressions on their faces. Chunks of clothing, blood and flesh are flying everywhere. It looks like they're ripping her apart.

I can feel the bile rising in the back of my throat, this can't be right. This is some zombie apocalypse piece of shit.

I step on the gas and the truck surges forward. I need to get Joyce out of here.

If this is the beginning of the end, I hope Max is far away from here…


	2. Chapter 2

December 2013 - Grand Canyon Arizona

Max Caulfield POV

"Hey selfie whore! You nearly finished over there or should we form a queue behind you!" Victoria smirked at me behind her designer sunglasses.

"I'm nearly done, I just wanted to get a decent shot of the sunset before we have to go. There's no need to be a bitch Vic"

She strutted past me swaying her hips with more emphasis than necessary to give her even more of a regal posture. Truth be told, Victoria hadn't been too much of a bitch to me since October. I was scared to say that we could even be considered distant friends in some circles. I think the whole Kate attempting suicide thing kind of made Victoria slightly more human than she was before. She no longer seemed like a vicious Ice Queen like she usually did but instead just acted like one from time to time. I guess it's hard to kick the habit of being rude to everyone all the time. Even Kate had taken a shine to her recently. They had been hanging out a lot in their free time and we had even had a few movie nights with the whole group in which Vic had been more than accommodating, suspiciously and invited everyone round to her room as of course she has the biggest TV. Much to Chloe's disgust that is, she still can't seem to put their differences aside for more than half an hour at the most. But she wouldn't be my Chloe if she didn't get a little hot headed now and then I guess.

Anyway, after 16 hours on a bus over two days we were finally here, at the great Grand Canyon. Thank dog we had a scheduled stop last night at a cheap motel, I don't think any of us could have managed to take any worth while photos after all the traveling. Of course I bunked with Kate, I didn't really feel comfortable with anyone else. Honestly I hadn't even spent much time with anyone other than Chloe recently, so I kind of felt like I had distanced myself from Kate. I was determined to use this trip to make up for my lack of friendship over the past month. I just can't help it. Being with Chloe, I loose track of time. Even the days that we do nothing and simply sit in her house and let the day pass by. I can't seem to spend more than 12 hours away from my beautiful punk girlfriend. Wowsers, I'm still getting used to calling her that.

Last week when I told Chloe about this trip I was so selfishly excited to finally get a chance to get seriously back into my photography, I didn't think about how she would react. Well to be honest I thought it would have been worse. I expected her to freak out and start shouting about me abandoning her again along with all the usual arguments we have had before. But it never came. We were sitting in my dorm room after I had told her and she just went very quiet and looked down at her feet. When she eventually looked up at me with glassy puppy dog eyes, tears on the brink of spilling free, I kind of wished she had shouted and over reacted instead.

She asked did I have to go and I tried to reassure her that it was only for 4 days and I would be back by the weekend to spend every second with her.

She still looked depressed though and the look of abandonment on her face was breaking my heart, so I crouched down to her level, putting my hands either side of her face and pulling my lips to hers. At first her lips were unmoving against mine, so I applied a slight but more pressure and slid my right hand through her hair pulling her more into me. After a few moments she started kissing me back with a hunger I didn't know she possessed. She grabbed me roughly by the hips and pulled me onto her lap. Her lips left mine and found their way to my cheek and then my neck. I pushed my body against hers, oh god it felt so good. I could feel my heart rate increase as she dragged her teeth across my pulse point.

I was starting to get nervous. This is the furthest Chloe and I had ever gone. She had been more than patient with me over the past few weeks, saying we didn't have to rush into anything since we had all the time in the world. I knew she had done sexual things before with other people and was much more experienced than me. Although, she never tried to pressure me, which made me want her even more.

But then she unexpectedly hooked her arms under my legs and threw me onto the bed. This was definitely unexpected, but not unwelcome. Chloe just smirked at me from under blue bangs. Dog she looked so pretty, I wished I had my camera handy at this moment because the way she looked at me, I never wanted to forget that face. I tried to burn it into my memory forever. I felt the heat rise to my face as I blushed at the sudden lack of contact. I wasn't sure what to do with myself when she wasn't close to me. Chloe, as if reading my mind, closed the gap between us as she started kissing me again, although much slower this time. One of her hands cradling my face and the other one caressing down my sides. Not to sure of what to do I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. Chloe ran her tongue over my lower lip, as if asking a silent question. I answered by parting my lips and letting her slide her tongue in. It felt so soft against mine. The sensations overwhelmed me at first, but then I began to crave more. I could feel the tension rolling through Chloe's body. She rocked her hips into mine and I let out an involuntary moan. This came as a shock to her as much as it did to me. I could feel the smirk on her lips as she continued to drag her lips across my collar bone and started heading downwards. Damn it felt so good, I didn't care where this was going but I didn't want it to stop.

Chloe shot up as someone pounded on the door.

"Caulfield, it's barely even 5pm for fuck sake! Can't you keep it in your pants! Some of us are trying to study in peace!"

I sat up in the bed as Chloe got off me. I was still flushed and a little bit embarrassed at not only getting so worked up but because no doubt if the rest of the dorm didn't know what was going on, they sure as hell did now after Victoria's outburst. Chloe and I looked at one another and burst out laughing. The tension immediately faded and I wasn't so embarrassed anymore. Chloe had that effect on me. With one word or a touch of her hand she could make me feel like everything was alright. All that action had seemed to cheer her up somewhat and she no longer looked upset that I was going away for a few days. So mission accomplished I thought. I may not have wanted to stop so soon and I'm pretty sure the feeling was mutual but Chloe didn't complain.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ms Grant who was shooing all of us back to the assembly point so we could regroup and wait for the bus. Ms Grant had agreed to chaperone our photography class on this trip since we still lacked a permanent teacher. She didn't seem to mind because it was really like a free trip to her as it didn't really involve much teaching at the minute. Pretty much the only involvement she had with our class was taking us here and letting us work away taking photographs and letting our artistic expression flourish.

"Hey Max, what had you all in a daze back there?" Kate asked.

"Oh nothing, just remembering something. Nothing important. Did you get any good shots? We aren't spending as much time here as I thought we would."

"Yeah I got some, but I'm sure not as good as yours. You're a real artist Max."

"Thanks, but I'm not that good, just ask Victoria, I'm sure she'll tell you just how good I'm not."

"Don't be like that Max, everyone has their special fields of expertise. I think yours is finding the beauty in everything. Don't worry about Vic, she's just stressed out because she hasn't heard anything from Courtney or the rest of her posse in like 24 hours"

"That's strange, I thought they were joined at the social media hip or something. It's not like them to avoid her."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I haven't heard anything from Warren since we left Blackwell, that seems weird for him, usually he checks in with you or me at least once a day with some nerdy news that I don't understand."

"I haven't heard from Chloe either but I just thought she was trying to not do the whole clingy girlfriend thing."

This gave me something to think about. The lack of communication from Chloe was strange but to not hear from Warren as well was definitely weird as he always made an excuse to text either myself or Kate on a regular basis.

As we all shuffled back onto the coach Ms grant was standing at the front checking a list to make sure everyone was present and accounted for. I noticed her hand seemed to shake somewhat as she was ticking names off a list in front of her. After seeming satisfied that everyone was on the coach, she instructed us to remain in our seats and she would be back momentarily.

This was getting weirder and weirder. Ms Grant was usually very calm and level headed, it took quite a bit to shake her up like that. I told Kate I had to use the bathroom and I left the bus in search of Ms Grant. I found her just outside the visitors centre, a little ways from the bus. She seemed to be trying to make a phone call but didn't seem to be having much luck with signal.

"Dammit, why won't you answer? Stupid phone. Oh Max, you startled me there, why aren't you on the coach, we will be heading back soon."

"Sorry Ms Grant, but is there something wrong? You seem upset?"

"I don't want to worry anyone Max, but can I ask have you heard anything from Arcadia Bay since we left?"

"No I haven't. I mean I expected to hear from Chloe but nothing yet. Why? What's going on?"

This seemed to confirm something for Ms Grant as her face fell into a worried expression.

"Max, I don't know what to do. I was meant to contact principal Wells when we arrived this morning. I couldn't get through and I thought nothing of it, but I've over heard some of the students talking and nobody can seem to get in contact with anyone from Blackwell."

As she finished saying this, one of the other tourists ran past us and headed to the visitors centre shouting, "It's all over the news, holy shit you have to see this!"

Ms Grant and I didn't hesitate to think for a second. We rushed behind the man and saw quite a few people crowded round the TV about reception that was playing the news. It was Portland. There was a lot of shaky video footage and pictures that I couldn't decipher but the message along the bottom of the screen was clear.

"EPIDEMIC BREAKOUT IN OREGON 56 CASULTIES AND UNCONFIRMED INJURED"

Oh shit.


End file.
